


Birthday

by Gaius32



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaius32/pseuds/Gaius32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gaius' birthday and Lin decides to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Gaius woke up and found that Lin was no longer beside him. His long black hair was messy from sleep. Gaius then decided to get up and started by having a shower. He then tossed on yesterday's dress shirt and trousers. Then, he walked down stairs and before he knew it he was being tackled by Lin.  
"Happpy birthday!," Lin shouted at him. Gaius smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thanks for remembering," Gaius smiled at Lin. Lin then jumped up and went into the kitchen to take out the cooked breakfast he had been cooking, only to find it burnt.  
"Dammit!" he cried. Gaius walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind.  
"Haha, thank you for the thought, Lin," Gaius said to him. Lin nodded and hugged him back.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible story its the first time I've written out of my book.


End file.
